southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EricCartmanTV
Welcome! Congratulations on starting South Park: A New Era Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Facebook? - 26 February 2011 Can you create a Facebook page for Andrew for me to see it on 27 February 2011 Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 11:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Vicky Picture? - 6 March-13 March Can you make the Black One trapped in a hampster ball and Vicky Smith on the left outside of the hampster ball. Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 11:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Vicky Smith looks like this >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Chris First off, I want to thank you for rewriting the Chris article. I fear I'll lose it on the fanon. Another thing is you might want to change a few things. Just a little food for thought Casimus Prime 01:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin You're the adminsitrator on this wiki right? Casimus Prime 19:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) EPIC PIC Can you make a pic of The Black One holding a gun and Mysterion with a REAL LIFE astronaut raising a handed glove with a little girl with blondie hair inside the suit. LIKE THIS >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> LIKE YOUNGER JENNY MCCORMICK Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 18:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 PICS! PLZ MAKE THEM Can you make 2 pics for me, one Molly trapped in a large spacesuit. 2nd pic, The Black One trapped in Space Shuttle Discovery with the STS-133 crew. READ Can you make me and MeticalAngel admins please Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 20:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Help here Easy, go on the link Wiki Help Pics Um, i'm sorry but can you make these photos in South Park style for my episode, to let see tomorrow Dundee-Steeple-Church.jpg|The Old Steeple, the oldest building in Dundee law.jpg|Dundee Law, a volcano 5798739349_67d1896560.jpg|New Tayside House overgate.jpg|Overgate, a shopping center Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 18:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi!!! Can you make a few pics of Coon and Friends: Earth Day Creator of South Park: A New Era and Coon and Friends 07:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) PICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for Earth Day plz :( New Hey im new here, um what do i do here exacly? The Best in the World Pic? Yeah, hi So apparently this wiki was made because you guys had some issues over at my wiki, the original SPF. If you guys could explain to me what these problems are, I'd like to know so I can talk them over with Icelilly, since while she is the more active admin over there, I'm the founder of SPF. I'm not going to do anything against this Wiki, you totally have the right to your own, but if it's because of issues with my wiki, I'd like to know what they are. Thanks, --JVM 05:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Please can you do this quick Can you please make a quick picture of born Andrew in a spaceship pod quick MEGAKID III, Your helper 18:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Andrew's Birth He is LIKE Bradley Biggle, but not him. Andrew is a Fleshkind like Sky off of The Sarah Jane Adventures and Andrew on Pershia 8 (9 most of the time) Stop editing Andrew page please Please stop editing my character's page, I made him up from another world, please create your own pages, not mine, but you can make pics and all of that Awesome as Mysterion 20:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic Can you make a pic of Andrew in an apollo spacesuit (scared) with 2 FBI agents behind him Awesome as Mysterion 21:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) New pics Can you create a poster with Mysterion with his cape flapping up in the air, The Black One in cool style and Darkfly holding two pistols. In the background can you put the Red Russian Robot, Valon and Vicky and on the far left can you have 2 FBI agents, 1 holding a spacesuit and 1 holding a space helmet. Sorry if that is alot, it's for my Season 12 part 2 poster for CAF, if can!, can you make it by tomorrow :/ Awesome as Mysterion 20:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Jerry Cartman Hi,MegaKid says Jerry Cartman belongs to you,but I came up with him,created him,etc.Why does he belong to you? Cuchulainn's Spear. Thank you.I was just kind of frusterated that I created the character and everything and then am suddenly told I am forbidden from writing about their character.Again,thank you. Cuchulainn's Spear Thanks,I'll do the best I can. Cuchulainn's Spear 21:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Cuchulainn's Spear Dicks usually end up gettig what's coming to them. Cuchulainn's Spear 21:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Cuchulainn's Spear Hi,wondering if you can make an picture of Cartman,Jerry,Pip,Loogie,and Damien dressed in stereotypical Mafia suits. Your trusty Lieutinant Cuchulainn's Spear 13:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Cuchulainn's Spear Jacob pic Can you make a picture of The Dark One holding a gun with Jacob scared behind him looking at the Masks, thank you. Awesome as Mysterion 18:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The R.A.S.H In Delight Pic A Question Can you make Matrixpretty an Admin because I think has been alone on this wiki and he put a fiction series with me in it, can you make him an admin please. Thank you Awesome as Mysterion 16:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I wanna be an Admin I want to be an admn for this wikia. MEGAKID blocked me because i edited his pages. He apparently can edit mine because he's an admin. Derky 22:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for adding Matrixpretty an admin. I don't think Derky should not be an admin because he'll just block me, I know that, so please don't make him an admin. P.S Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2012 !!! - Awesome as Mysterion 15:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) SP:CLS Blatant Plagiarism and Misconduct Hi EricCartmanTV. This is an admin from South Park Archives. We have noticed, your wiki, http://southparkipedia.wikia.com, has been plagiarizing our content (example: Bebe Stevens). We have also noticed you have been stealing images from us (examples: File:Mr Slave Cutout.png, File:Francis2.png, File:368px-Screen shot 2010-12-06 at 8 06 34 PM.png, File:Garrison current.png, File:Lola2.png, File:Scott Malkinson.png, and many more.). We do not appreciate this plagiarizing of content and are asking you to either attribute the work and images to us, or remove them from your wiki. Plagiarism and image theft is a violation of Wikia's rules and the license which all Wikia content is licensed under (see here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Licensing#Using_Wikia_content & here: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/). If I do not receive a reply withing 3 days, a complaint will be made to the Wikia staff. - Nikolaitttt , GamePlaya3159, Aguziel (admins of South Park Archives) You do know this is a fanon wiki right? "Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 01:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) We have no problem sharing, but you must attribute the content to the original writer/uploader, otherwise it's plagiarism and a violation of the content license as well as general wikia rules, see here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Licensing#Using_Wikia_content & here: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ - Nikolaitttt , GamePlaya3159, Aguziel (admins of South Park Archives) Okay. How about I take off half the information on the articles and have an external link that goes to the same article in South Park Archives EricCartmanTV 21:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply We discussed it, and we believe we have come up with a better idea, for both SPA and your site. Instead of removing half the article, you could simply put this: on top of the articles that use SPA content (the template also works on image pages). This solution allows you to keep all of the content on your page, as well as attribute it to the original authors/uploaders. - Nikolaitttt , GamePlaya3159, Aguziel (admins of South Park Archives) I read what you added to South Park:Colorado's Last Stand with Jerry driving the car.Ironically,just a few hours ago,my uncle let me drive his car.LOL. Cuchulainn's Spear 01:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Cuchulainn's Spear I'm back I'm back from my holiday in Spain, I seen stuff about "stealing content from SPA (South Park Archives)", just do what you want :) Awesome as Mysterion 22:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Can you make a picture of Gillian and Stuart Batchelor worried looking at a little pod crashed to Earth. Hola,I wanted to see if I could ask you something.Remember that one fanfic I'm writing,South Park:The Adventures of Gerald Cartman?I think it would be more convienent to make that into another wiki.The thing is,I don't really feel like doing it alone.So I'd like to ask if you'd like to make the wiki with me.I'm going to ask MegaKid and Matrixretty as well.I'm sure you and I(and hopefully Matrixpretty and MegaKid too)could make a darn good fanon series/wiki. Like the original Cuchulainn but a lot less coolerCuchulainn's Spear 16:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Cuchulainn's Spear Thank you for helping out I seen the messages to Matrixpretty and CS, it's totttaly fine. Hey, if your leaving this wiki, Thank you very much for making photos, edits and that video. Come back anytime you want! P.S If your leaving, can I be the first admin now? Awesome as Mysterion 10:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) About Your New Fanon Wiki Though Can you not use Andrew please because yo didn't ask permission from me, can you delete him on your wiki please. :/ Article Content Hello, I am a admin on South Park Archives and was wondering if I can talk to whoever is currently in charge of this wiki regarding the use of South Park Archives article content in articles here. If you or anybody in charge here can please get back to me, I would appreciate it. -HighJewElfKing (talk) 20:29, December 28, 2017 (UTC)